The buss center as used today in vehicles and in the past provides a central location of circuit protection for the power and signal distribution system, as well as provides a simple means to connect circuits together (i.e., common ground circuits). Typical components found in a buss center will be fuses (for circuit protection), relays (switching of loads), and circuit breakers and optionally also include harness components such as pluggable diodes for ac, resistors, etc., as well as splice plates to buss circuits together.